DiNozzo's Little Girl
by smart-cinderella
Summary: Tony had a horrible childhood. Now 20 years later he meets a little girl who life may have been worse than his. Can he save her from it before her father gets to her? TonyXZiva AbbyXMcGee GibbsXJenny and more!
1. Chapter 1

Ziva POV

"Petty Officer Leah Smith was found dead last night at Virginia Beach. Grab your gear lets go." Gibbs said walking in with his coffee. I grabbed my stuff and ran after as he walked out.

"McGee get the van." Gibbs ordered stepping in the elevator. McGee ran off to get the van.

We got outside and McGee drove up in the van and got in the back. Gibb jumped in the driver's seat. Tony and I walked around the van and got in with me next to Gibbs and Tony to my right. Three and half hours later we finally got there with much slapping and movie references. I got out and looked around the site wasn't like most. A very young and beautiful woman dressed in just a pair of rainbow thigh high socks lay on her stomach with her arms by her side. There was blood every where and it looked like she was never stabbed or shot. We started taking pictures not that we needed to the local police had already taken them.

We had just finished when Ducky yelled "Jethro." I think trying to find him in the mass of people.

"Yeah?" He called back

"Where is the poor-?"he stopped as he got over to Gibbs. He started to look her over.

"Time of death?" Gibbs asked

"You know I can't give you an accurate time but I would say any where from 4 to 12 hours."

"You three back and tag all the sand and rocks with blood on them." Gibbs yelled over to us.

"What do you think happened?" I asked as I started picking up sand and putting it in a bag.

"I think her insanely jealous lover killed her." Tony said

"How do you know she had a lover?" I asked

"Look at her even dead she's still smokin' hot." He said

"Maybe she... um was fighting her husband." McGee put in

"How do you know she has a husband?" DiNozzo asked

"I um looked it up in the van." He said

"Oh well I still think it was a lover." DiNozzo said

"HEY GET BACK TO WORK." Gibbs yelled at us

"We're done." I said

"Then give that to Palumer and get in the van." He said getting in the driver's seat just like he had this morning. I walked over to Jimmy and lightly handed him all the bags and left to go in the van. He stood there not knowing what to do.

"Where are we going?" I asked after Jimmy signed the bags and put them in the other van.

"To talk to Petty Officer Smith's family." He replied

"She has a husband and a daughter." McGee yelled from the back of the van.

"So what?" He yelled back

"J-j-just telling you boss."

"Boss, What do you think happened to her?" Tony asked

"I don't know." He replied he look like he wasn't here anymore what I mean is his mind was some were else, different place, a different time. Then he Turned to Tony and said "Don't get to personal with this case."

**Author's note:**

**If you could review my story so far that would be awesome or if you could message me that would be even better. I want to know want I could do to make my story better. Or you tell me what you like anything really. And tell me on a scale of 1 to 10 what it is then cool.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tony POV

When Gibbs said that to me Ziva looked at me with question in her eye but I knew what he meant.

_~flash back~_

"_YOU'RE A USELESS PIECE OF SHIT!!!" My father yelled at me as I lay on the ground next to my mother's dead body blood gushing from my head._

"_I know." I whispered quietly to myself "I know."_

"_GET UP!!" He yelled. I knew what was coming and I knew what would happen if I didn't so I got up quickly and he took off his belt and hit me with it repeatedly and every time I whimpered he hit me harder and harder._

"_Say you're sorry." He told me still hitting me_

"_I'm sorry." I cried. "I'm so sorry."_

_Then all of a sudden someone from out side the house yelled "This is the police open up!" My father grabbed my arm and pulled me up the stairs into his bedroom and he got out this gun. I heard the front door being ripped from its hinges and people yelling. My father put the gun to my temple and…_

**Author's note:**

**If you could review my story so far that would be awesome or if you could message me that would be even better. I want to know want I could do to make my story better. Or you tell me what you like anything really.**


	3. Thank you

Thank you very much for all the reviews. Sorry I haven't updated in a while I have lots of homework. **Well I'm all most done with chapter 3 it's very long compared to the other.**


	4. Chapter 3

Tony POV

_~flack back~_

_This middle aged man kicked down my father's bedroom door.._

"_Stop this now and you can walk out of here alive," He said. My father just stood there tighten the grip on the gun._

"_You shoot me and I kill him." My father said_

"_I'm not going to shoot you. What do want?" The man asked_

"_A deal." My father said his hands started to shake as the seconds past._

"_And in the deal want do you want?" The man asked slowly walking closer and closer to me and my father._

"_I want you to find my wife's killer and I don't want to have any time in prison." I knew he was lying threw his teeth. He killed my mother and made me watch the whole time. I had to watch her crying and begging for her life and for mine._

"_I will do every thing in my power to make sure all of that happens." My father let me go and pushed me to the man that was doing all the talking. _

_~end flack back~_

Ziva POV

I had never seen Tony have the look had on his face right now. He wasn't joking or laughing he didn't even look happy at all.

"McGee get a map in the monitor." Gibbs yelled to McGee who was being pushed around as Gibbs slammed his foot on the brake when we got to a red light.

"Ok boss the red dot is were we should be going." McGee said as a map came up on the monitor. We're only one street away. As soon as the light turned green Gibbs pounded his foot on the gas. He turned down the next road coming closer and closer to the red dot until he stopped in front of a very large house it looked a little like a house I had seen in a picture when I was at Tony's apartment. Gibbs got out of the van followed by me Tony and McGee. We walked almost all the way up the driveway that looked to be a mile long I could barely hear girl screaming.

"Do you hear that?" I asked turning to looking at them.

"No." Gibbs and McGee said.

"You mean that girl screaming?" Tony asked

"Yes, you hear it too?" I asked

"Yeah but I thought I was hearing things." Tony said.

Then all of a sudden the screaming stopped it just stopped as we got to the front of the house Gibbs was stepping up onto the porch and the front door flew open and man that looked fairly active with dark hair, blue eyes, and skin a little darker than Tony's, a little slimmer than Tony, and taller than Gibbs walked out and asked "What do you want?"

"May we come in?" McGee asked very politely

"Why are you here?" He asked

McGee POV

"Sir, I'm sorry to say but your wife was found dead on a beach." McGee said with frown on his face.

"Come in." He said walking in the house. "Honey please come down here." He yelled up the stairs. "You can sit down over there." He said pointing to a little sitting room and running up the stairs.

We looked at each other knowing that something was up. A few minutes later he came back down with a beautiful young girl that trailed after him. She didn't say anything not even a hello she just sat down on the floor next to her father's feet.

"This is Marie. And if you don't already know I'm Lawrence." He finally said "So what happened to my wife."

"Can Marie come with us outside?" I said knowing Tony needed to get out for a little while.

"Honey why don't you go with them?" her father with something in his voice that scared her a lot.

"When will I come back?" She asked her face turning ghostly pale.

"Not long we'll take you back to the office and show you around maybe hang out a little bit then come back, OK?" Tony said.

"Ok."

"McGee bring the car up here." Tony said to me. That confused me a lot because we only drove the one van.

"Jimmy dropped it off." Tony said knowing what I was thinking. I walked back down the long driveway wondering about that girl that Ziva and Tony said was screaming. Well was she still alive or was she Marie or what if was just a figment of they're imagination? I hope it was just figment of they're imagination. By the time I came back to earth I was at the NCIS car.

Tony POV

_I need to get out of here. NOW!!!_

"God what is taking Probie so long?" I asked standing up walking across the room and back pacing.

"Sit down Tony." Gibbs told me. I sat back down were I was before.

_Hurry up McGee!!!_

5 minutes later he still wasn't back

10 minutes later he finally walked back in the front door. I jumped back up and ran to the door; Marie slowly got up and followed me out the door.

"So Marie do you like ice cream?" I asked trying to break the ice.

She frowned and said "Never had it."

"Do you want to go get some?" McGee asked getting what I was doing

"No." God I had never heard a kid said they didn't want ice cream.

Gibbs POV

As soon as Marie shut the door behind her I started asking questions, "When did you last talk to your wife?"

"Umm… I think it was about a week after she left for work."

"Did you think she was having an affair?"

"No, Leah would never cheat on me."

"Did she have an enemies or people that didn't like her?"

"I wouldn't know she liked to have a privet life and I never knew many of her friends."

"Did you ever fight over anything?"

"No never."

"That will be all for now." I said getting up and walking to the door with Ziva right behind me.

"Good bye. And when will Marie be back?" Lawrence asked not really caring

"We will call before we drop her off." I said

"OK." He said and shut the door behind us. We walked down the drive way quietly was think about Tony I can remember when I first met him he was just like Marie he didn't want to try anything he might like because he thought he would have to go back and life with his father and he couldn't miss what he never had and she'll be just like him for awhile.

Tony POV

When we got back to head quarts Marie sat down on the floor behind Gibbs' desk.

"Do you want to go meet Abby?" McGee asked. She shook her head and sat there staring off in to space.

A few minutes later I hear Abby squeal and shout "I heard that there was a person visiting. Where is he/she Ducky didn't say?" She scanned the room not waiting for us the say anything then she saw…

Abby POV

I saw the cutest little girl sitting on the floor behind Gibbs' desk. _Calm must stay calm I reminded myself I didn't want to scare to girl after all she had been through._ I walked up to and…

McGee POV

Abby half ran half fast walked over to Marie picked her up and gave her the biggest hug I that I had ever seen her give. Then all of a sudden Abby turned to me and yelled "And you don't even bring her down to see me! Or give her a chair to sit in!" and of course she punched me in the shoulder.

"She said that she wanted to sit here and wait for Gibbs." I said rubbing my shoulder were Abby had hit me.

"Um… excuse me but… um… never mind." Marie said quietly. Abby heard her talking and hurried Marie down to her lab. I looked over at Tony after the elevator doors had closed; he had been quite all day, longer than I had ever seen him in all the years of working with him.

Tony POV

_God she reminds me of my self when I was her age. _

_~flash back~_

_After I got out of the house the middle age man took me over to another man who was much older than the first who sat me down on the back of a van and walked to the tree in your front yard which was a few feet away._

"_Boss what are we going to do with the kid?" the younger man asked_

"_Probie what do you think?" the older man asked in reply_

"_He's a witness so he should stay in custody."_

"_Where are we going to keep him?"_

"_He could stay with me I guess."_

"_He could. But he needs a full medical check up first." The older man said_

_I sat there waiting for someone to come and tell me I was to go back to my father. But no one did._

"_Your name's Anthony right?" The younger man asked._

"_Actually it's Tony, Sir but you can call me Anthony."_

"_You are going to come and stay with me after your check up. Ok?" He said as he put his hand on my shoulder maybe his thought it would make me feel any better but it didn't because it was my fault my mother was dead._

"_Thank you." I said not knowing what else to say. Just then small man with a leather bag in his hand came over._

"_I still don't know why Mike calls you Probie." This new man said to "Probie", "Hello I'm Gregory Rodgers." He said to me._

"_I'm Tony."_

"_Well, Tony lift up the back of your shirt please." I lifted up the back of shirt over my head and lay it down next to me. "Thank you." He looked at my back a little while longer then took something out of his bag and started rapping a white gauss around my torso._

"_Is it that bad?" I asked feeling my back on fire when the gauss touched my skin._

"_Anthony, I have to say that I being a medical examiner have seen some horrid stuff but never in all my life have I seen anything this bad on a person that still alive."_

_Three days after that night I was still at "Porbie's" house. No one has told me him name. But I found out that he has a wife and daughter. His daughter is just a year younger than me._

"_Tony, dinner is ready." Probie's wife Shannon yelled up the stairs. I ran down the stairs getting to the table just as everyone was sitting down._

"_I made spaghetti and meatballs." Shannon said putting a steaming bowl full of spaghetti and meatballs. It looked so good but I knew that the minute I went back to my father I would never taste food this good I didn't know weather I should eat it and love it while it lasts or no to eat it and not know what I will be missing when I have to go back to my father's._

_~end flash back~_

I knew what she was feeling and god did I know it hurt.

McGee POV

"Tony is some thing wrong?" I asked him. It was odd seeing him like he was; sitting there staring off in to space he was thinking, but every now and then he would have a pained expression on his face.

"I'm fine McProbie." he said but he didn't joke or anything he just went back to his silence.

"There's something… hinkey about Lawrence." I said hopping that this would get Tony to start talking.

"Really McStatetheoblivious when did you find out this?" Tony said with sarcasm in his voice.


	5. VERY IMPORTANT!

**Author's Note**

Can you give anything? Do you like it, hate it? Improvements? Anything? And just to tell you I'm going on a school trip to DC for 3 weeks (it's for a band and football competitions and for our school trip) so I can't update till I come back. I'm really sorry but when I come back I'll work like crazy to get another chapter out. And do you want it to be as long as the last one longer or shorter?


	6. H1N1

Ok so I came home from DC just to get a horrible case of H1N1. So I'm really really really really sorry that I haven't updated but I all I can do is puke and sleep. BUT I WILL UPDATE SOON. I am really sorry I can't even say how sorry I am.


End file.
